Lovely People
by Lady Moonlight2
Summary: They all looked like lovely people...
1. prologue

Lovely People  
Prologue:  
  
Whispers of conversations floated along the lightly chilling breeze   
as she watched, so engrossed, lovely people strolling on a wondrous   
spring day. She watched as they took their time, looking into the   
store windows, enjoying their company, and just a little ways off a   
girl skipped, giggling as the breeze tried to take her little woven   
hat away. A daring blue bird chirped at the girl's feet gaining her   
attention, her smile broke into an adoring grin.  
  
"Serena!" The tall woman at the girl's side chided holding out a   
woven basket filled to the brim with white roses, expecting.  
The little girl's crystal eye's, once staring up at the woman,   
were cast down looking at the flowers her tiny hands were now   
holding. She loved roses, it was so sad to her that they had to be   
acquainted with such sad events.  
  
Here throat hurt, but she swallowed the constricting pain. Crying   
was not a good thing.  
  
"Come along, do you want to make us late?" The woman dressed in a   
long black coat stiffly looked down her nose at the dottling six year   
old.   
  
Though, her black hat covered her pail face with a black vale,   
Serena could still see the deep frown that marred the woman's full   
red-painted lips. They were beautiful, she wished she could paint her   
lips.   
  
Sighing in deep annoyance, the woman snatched from the girl's grip,   
the woven basket and grabbed her upper arm a bit painfully before   
setting off at a much faster pace.  
  
The girl didn't want to go, though. She had done this once before and   
she didn't want to do it again. 


	2. ch 1

Lovely People  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Closing her eyes, warm arms wrapped around her. She wished they were her own. Slowly, she  
took in a deep breath, shaky, and swallowed the pain in her throat. She was alright. She was just  
fine.  
  
A shutter crawled over her skin as his warmth penetrated her chill. Her stomach sank hearing a  
low grumble, wondering if it could be considered a laugh. Gently, a piece of her silver hair slid  
from hugging her shoulder to lying limply behind her ear, revealing her milky skin to the chill.  
Slight blues, purples, and vibrant reds blemished her neck, shoulders, and, no doubt, places her  
stained sheet covered. She clutched her sheet around her tightly.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't have been this way if you would've just cooperated." She shrugged off  
his embrace as a sign of defiance, not trusting her voice to be strong for her. He laughed his  
grumble, loving her fire.  
  
Her bed creaked, braking the momentary deafening silence, as he moved to sit at the opposite  
edge, facing the door. With a satisfied smile, he slipped on his shoes, already making plans for  
his next visit.   
  
She started counting every second with anticipation waiting for him to leave. With the quiet click  
of her thick, almost sound proof, oak door, her body went limp; she laid wearily on her soft  
feather bed. As if on instinct, her knees curled up to her chest, her arms trapped between them.  
Silent tears fell unnoticed by the sixteen year old girl. She was pathetic. Why was she so  
pathetic?  
  
  
"I see you've decided to join us."   
  
An older woman, looking to be in her thirties, with glorious fire red hair that spiraled down to  
frame her pail face beautifully and full painted-red lips addressed the girl just entering the room.  
The girl's gaze was cast to the reflective marble floor. Her silver hair was primped and pinned  
into two buns on either side of her delicate head from which two fabulously long streams of hair  
flowed from. Her mother used to call her her little bunny.   
  
She gave a slight nod.   
  
"Well, then, come. There is someone you should meet." At the sound of a chair scooting,  
Serena's head rose. "Serena, this is Molly's new doctor, Darien Shields," he bowed politely. "Dr.  
Shields, this is my niece, Serena Moon."   
  
He was gorgeous, she couldn't help but gape just a little. Unconscious of herself, she let her eyes  
travel up the expanse of his exceptionally tall body which was cover in a formal black suit that,  
she commented to herself with a slight blush, he filled out perfectly. He had a strong chin  
covered with a perfect tan complection that looked so tempting to touch. It couldn't have been as  
smooth as it looked. His hair was short, strait, and black as pitch, if she knew what that meant.  
She'd have to look 'pitch' up later. And there were these few stubborn stands of his hair that fell  
over his eyes and they looked like they belonged there in its own disheveled way, but her fingers  
still itched to push then away just for the chance to see how soft they were. Her face was getting  
very warm and that's when she woke up. She couldn't believe her own nerve. This poor gentle  
man was being the subject of an incredibly rude observation and she had the gal to be so un-lady  
like. She began to scorn herself not knowing what had made her act so curiously.   
  
A bit shaken by the sight of her cousin's new doctor and her own reaction to him, Serena  
wobbled slightly on her curtsy. She was never really good at those, anyway.  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Miss Moon," the man's voice was like silk and she blushed even harder  
at the sound of it.  
  
She nodded to him, not daring another look. She was so pathetic.  
  
"Yes, well, come and sit. You're late as it is."  
  
She obeyed, sitting in the chair pulled out for her, across form the ebony haired man. She smiled  
at the servant before bowing her head in a short silent prayer, her stiff collar ebbing the  
movement of her head. As she opened her eyes, she found the man looking at her with his deep  
ocean blues. Worried, she wondered if there was a bruise she had missed covering. She bowed  
her head deeper using her bangs as shields.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to see my patient soon," the man finally broke the rhythmic  
clatter of utensils on plates.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," the woman smiled and patted his arm lightly. It was quickly taken away.  
"Oh, honey, there you are."  
  
"Indeed and I see you've begun without me." A tall man with long silver hair that was tied in a  
low, loose pony-tail with a blue ribbon stood at the french doors framed with thick, colorful  
draperies.  
  
"Well, yes," she paused. "I wasn't sure if you'd be down tonight. I hope you don't mind too  
terribly much," she stood from her position at the end of the table to greet him.  
  
He nodded, noticing a new face at the table who was standing, as well.  
"And you must be Darien Shields," they shook hands exchanging polite smiles.  
  
Darien nodded, "Yes, and you're Mr. Moon?" He knew, of course, that he was.  
  
Serena's uncle nodded in affirmation. "Please, call me Diamond. You must forgive my tardiness.  
I was just taking care of some business before ending my day." His smile widened.  
  
Serena's taught body felt like it was going to break through all her tension and anger. She  
swallowed the lump in her throat trying to keep herself under control. She would not make a  
spectacle of herself. She knew what would happen then.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. I was just acquiring, though, if I may see my patient," he reinstated, hoping  
to be taken to Molly at that moment.  
  
Serena's uncle smile faltered a bit before recovering. "Indeed. It seems absurd that you have to  
ask. I don't see why you've not seen her already." He took a glance at his wife before placing a  
hand on the young man's shoulder, ushering him away.  
  
Serena rose her head from time to time looking at the steaming red head nibbling on a slice of  
bread. Serena had lost her appetite a while ago. Without warning, the woman rose from her seat  
almost slamming down her half eaten bread and stomped out of the dinning room in a huff, her  
skirts swishing and swaying with her sudden movements. Her heals echoed in the hallways.   
  
  
The door was opened very carefully, sure to not make a sound as she entered. The light from the  
hallway filled the room, but only for a second before the it fled through the closing oak door.  
Serena always hated the room. It could have been so beautiful and lively with its abundant  
windows that no doubt had a breath-taking view of the gardens only two stories below.   
  
She breathed in the rustic air along with floating dust particles. The windows were covered with  
thick navy drapes. Candle light lit the room, but it seemed that they were never up to the task.  
Even without a breeze, they tended to flicker.  
  
In the middle of the room a king sized bed covered with blue floral sheets, quilts and abundant  
pillows waited in disarray. Serena idly wondered how a body was supposed to fit on something  
already so full. Steady breathing floated from the inhabitant which laid limply on the canopy bed.  
Serena tip-toed her way to her cousin's side, just wanting to see that she was indeed still alive.  
She hadn't had much sleep lately and was hoping this would sooth her.  
  
Parting the meshed drapery, Serena's darkened crystal eyes peered down at the sleeping form  
with vibrant curly red hair. She looked so fragile, just like a china doll. Serena was so envious.  
Her throat clenched painfully and she tried so desperately to swallow it, but it wouldn't go away.  
Why was she so pathetic. She hated that she was so ready to cry. She hated that she wasn't tough  
enough to push it away. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated her cousin having to be stricken  
from everything and she couldn't do anything about it. She hated the stupid bed that she laid in  
day after day after day, never getting better. She hated her aunt and uncle for not caring as much  
as they should. She hated feeling exhausted and most of all, she hated that she was so powerless,   
pathetic and so unbelievably dirty. She couldn't help but feel that everything would have been  
better if it weren't for her.  
  
She hadn't noticed, but Serena had sometime ago slipped from the side of her cousin's bed to the  
cold hard wood floor, bent over and sobbing.   
  
Everything was such a mess.  
  
Suddenly, arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Serena's slight form. She  
screeched in fear, afraid of who it might be. She fought with everything left in her to get free, but  
they wouldn't give, not in the littlest. God, why wouldn't he leave her alone? What did he want?   
  
She felt so exhausted, she couldn't keep fighting. Feeling her struggles lessen, the arms shifted  
around her, pulling Serena onto his lap, cradling her in his warm arms.  
  
"Sh, it's okay. It's okay, she'll be fine," the concerned silky voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in shock. That wasn't her uncle's voice. His was more gruff, not as soft and  
he'd never try to sooth her.  
  
Serena whipped her head around to see none other than her beloved cousin's new doctor. She sat  
in wonder. What was he doing there? He heard her crying? Why did he try to sooth her? What  
was she still doing in his arms?  
  
Feeling his grip on her lacked, Serena rushed to the other side of the room, furiously wiping her  
tear stained cheeks. How incredibly embarrassing. He had seen her crying. Nobody but Molly  
was allowed to see her cry. How could she face him now? God, she wished she had headed for  
the door instead.  
  
Serena bowed her head as she turned back to face the room, her hands clasped in front of her  
slightly mussed yellow skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say after an incredibly long moment of uncomfortable  
silence.   
  
"What for?" his voice only seemed to get closer.  
  
Instinctively, she stepped back, only to find she was against the wall. She had done that so many  
other times to herself. She thought that she would have learned by then. Her hands examined the  
wall at her sides for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it was indeed solid.  
  
Her head rose to find tall-dark-and-hansom had covered the expanse of the room and stood only  
three feet in front of her. Too close. Her breaths started to quicken, she hadn't noticed how tall he  
really was. He couldn't be shorter then six foot which towered her patite five foot four stature.   
  
"Are you all right?" Dr. Shields noticed her reaction, but he couldn't understand why she would  
be so scared of him. Was it just him or did she not like people in general?   
  
Serena nodded her head, a nervous smile creased her lips. "Y-yes. What would make you think I  
wasn't?" She slid around him, never turning her back to him, but never meeting his eyes. So, he  
hadn't done anything to harm her. That didn't mean that he wouldn't.  
  
"Hey, watch out," he tried to warn her, but it was too late.   
She had tripped over the beautifully carved chest that laid at the end of Molly's bed with the  
grace of an ox. Squealing, she turned and hit the floor, arms out to embrace the impact.  
  
"Owch," she whispered, degrading herself for being so clumsy.  
Once again, two arms held her, only this time, they were trying to pull her up gently. She pushed  
them away.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry," she rushed to her feet unceremoniously and wiped her slightly scrapped  
hands on her skirt leaving hardly visible red lines behind. She laughed, nervousness mix with a  
bout of embarrassment, waving him away as to say: how silly of you to be worried.  
  
"You're sure?" He stepped toward her cautiously, not wanting her to panic and run like a little  
bunny.  
  
Her smile faltered a bit as she countered his advances with retreats.   
  
"O-of course. It was just a slight blunder. Nothing to get excited about. I'm always doing things  
like this. Can't go a day without falling all over myself," her uneasy laugh was interrupted by the  
small of her back being shoved against something hard, the door nob. "Yes, well, I better be  
going. Good day," she ran out the door with as much speed as much as dignity would allow,  
though, not in a very dignified manner.  
  
Darien smiled. Like a little bunny. 


	3. ch 2

Lovely People

Chapter 2:

  


She awoke with something light and feathery being brushed against her cheek and then pulled behind her ear. A second later she was stirred again by something soft slightly pulling on her bottom lip. She moaned wanting to go back to sleep, but the thought was robbed from her as she felt something cold slide up her thigh. Her eyes snapped open in horror. It only took her a moment to process the situation and the man above her that was now massaging her upper thigh. She pushed him away violently. He barely budged.

  


Her eyes adjusting, she could see the smirk that creased his thin lips. She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth glaring up at him, elbows propping her up slightly. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders like curtains.

  


"What makes you still think you can fight against me? Has there been a time when you've won?" he whispered with an audible smirk. 

  


His fingers traced the side of her face reveling in her soft skin, but even the simplest touch from him made Serena queasy. With great disdain, she slapped his hand away as if touching him at all would cause her serious illness.

  


"Get away from me," she spat attempting to push him away, but he only smirked, mocking her. 

  


Finally having enough, he took her wrists in each of his hands and weighted them down over her head while moving to straddle her waist. Serena's eyes, just a moment ago squinted shut, flew open in a split second bout of horror before she covered it with a furious glare, her struggling coming to a halt.

  


"Why did you stop? I was enjoying your squirming quite a bit," his almost white, crystal blue eyes darkened a shade as he leaned in towards her.

  


She turned her face away from him, disgusted with his humor while, at the same time, trying to hide her blush. Her pail cheeks gave her away easily. Diamond's gruff laugh sounded from his throat as he bent down further taking in her intoxicating smell. He couldn't put his finger on it, the mixture of something so mouth-watering sweet that he could not forget, haunted him even when he was away on business, mixed with the sent of her somewhat musky smell. No, it couldn't be musk. The word didn't befit how wonderfully brain melting her smell was. He took in another deep breath as he nuzzled her neck. He licked the soft skin beneath her ear remembering how delicious she tasted. She stiffened under him and squeezed her eyes shut trying to think of some possible way to get herself out of what was only moments away from happening.

  


"God damn it! I said, GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed as loud as she could, then smashed her head into his, not caring in the least how much she hurt herself. 

  


Not at all expecting her actions, Diamond's head was thrown back with a curse and his grip on her loosened unconsciously. Feeling this, a spark of hope pushed passed the sharp pain Serena had inflicted on herself as she flew off her bed, throwing an enraged Diamond aside, and ran out the door in an incredible rush of adrenaline. Once out the door, Serena felt a whole universe lift off her shoulders. She had done it! She had gotten away! For the first time in her life, she had avoided what she came to think of as the inevitable, but even as she rejoiced she knew she couldn't stop. He'd find her. He wouldn't let her go if he found her. 

  


He couldn't find her, she thought as she wove through corridors, in and out of rooms, trying to find the right spot. The spot where he would never dream of looking.

  


Her running, shortly, became clumsy as she couldn't find enough oxygen to breath and she had some time ago stopped looking through doors and down hallways with sharp eyes. She felt exhausted, but couldn't find it in herself to stop running. Suddenly, though, as she turned into another corridor, she rammed into something incredibly hard causing her to fall to the ground, her head hitting the floor making a dull thud. The pain only lasted for a moment as a panicked thought of Diamond ran through her head before she succumbed to the relaxing fingers of unconsciousness.

  
  


Throbbing...it came to her dull, at first, but the more she was aware of it, the sharper it became. The pulsating within her head was keeping a steady count of how long it would take for the girl to cry out in pain.

  


She groaned, not finding the energy to do anything more.

  


"Well, that didn't take long," someone from somewhere in the room whispered.

  


Serena wanted to find out who it was, but was afraid to open her eyes. She just couldn't stand the throbbing pain. She couldn't think with it so loud.

  


"Are you going to open your eyes, princess?" The whisper was closer this time and she couldn't help but wince just a little at how even his soft voice could grate against her head.

  


She groaned again in response to a particularly sharp throb, but the man beside her took it as a no to his question.

  


"Hm," he thought for a moment. 

  


Serena could hear him move about the room quietly, his cloths moving against each other. Finally gathering her nerve, Serena squinted an eye open still weary of any agitations that sight might bring. She was relieved to note that the room was dark and opened her other eye. The man returned to her side with a bottle and spoon in his right hand. With his left he pulled a chair to the side of her bed.

  


Realization struck her. She looked down at the covers on the bed to find they were navy, not white and smelled of something, she couldn't put her finger on what, but it didn't smell like her. She looked up at the man beside her trying to figure out who he was and, maybe, that would help her figure out where she was.

  


"So you did open your eyes," he whispered again, but with an audible smile of which she could not see.

  


Her vision was impaired by the darkness of the room and the slightly dulled throbbing in her head. 

  


"Can you sit up?" The man beside her asked ready to help her if she needed it.

  


Serena squinted again at him. She knew she knew him and she knew it wasn't Diamond because this man's hair was too short. Then it struck her, Dr. Shields. Of course, how could she be so stupid?

  


"Serena, can you sit up?" He repeated himself giving her his complete attention.

  


Should she trust him? What was he doing? Taking someone he didn't know into his chambers, if it was what she thought it was. Trying to help this person he didn't know? Why? Would he be payed more for his extra services? Would he? She doubted it. What did he want? What could have possibly made him help her, not leave her unconscious on the floor where she had fallen? She could only think of one thing.

  


Darien reached a hand out to her intending to shake Serena out of whatever thoughts she was drowning in. He had seen so many emotions express themselves on Serena's face: pain, confusion, contemplation, skepticism, and this fear that tore at him when she came back from whatever distance she had been away. She looked so completely vulnerable, he couldn't understand why and when she shrank away from his hand his heart broke for her.

  


Her eyes watched him, sharp as she could make them, watching his every move trying to decipher his thoughts. His hand had been retracted to his lap as he sat back into his chair. As she watched him, so was he watching her. A moment of ear numbing breathing passed between them, eyes locked in wonder.

  


"Why do I scare you?" His whisper was soft as if he was asking himself.

  


It took Serena a moment to process his question, her head still pounding, her body still as heavy as a ton of bricks. Why didn't she trust him? Why didn't she trust him...

  


He was a man. He was bigger, he was stronger, he was a he and she hadn't met any he's that she could trust. But she couldn't tell him that. He just wouldn't understand. There wasn't a possible way he could understand what she'd gone through, was currently going through.

  


It was weird, though. The way he asked had somehow relaxed her, had made her feel that he had no intention to hurt her, was only there to care for her. Could just one question break through the walls Serena had carefully constructed around herself. It had taken months for her to build them. So secure was their design and yet, she had already allowed herself to relax in front of this Darien Shields who had only asked a question. One stupid question?

  


She was so pathetic, so nÏeve. She couldn't stand herself.

  


A frustrated sigh brought Serena back from her thoughts, her eyes shifting to the slumped over figure beside her. His head was being cradled in his palms as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his rising headache and increasing weariness. This girl was just so frustrating to him. He couldn't understand her.

  


Suddenly, for some unexplainable reason which scared her a bit, Serena felt compelled to make Darien feel better somehow. It just seemed like he was trying so hard and all she could do was shrink away and give him the silent treatment. It had crossed her mind what could have happened if Darien hadn't took it upon himself to drag her unconscious form to his chambers. She owed him something.

  


"Thank you," was the only thing she could think of. She felt so dim witted, but at least it was a start.

  


Darien's head lifted from the his hands with a blank look on his face that Serena could just barely make out. He was confused. Had she just said something? He wasn't sure if it was just the rundown state he was in getting to him or if she had actually opened her mouth.

  


"Excuse me?" He asked almost hesitantly.

  


She couldn't stop herself from smiling at him through all her discomfort. He had just looked too cute, his hair unruly, his eyes wide in confusion, and his mouth slacked. He was adorable.

  


"Thank you for helping me."

  


He was completely caught off guard by her sudden change. Wasn't she the scared bunny he had seen earlier? So what prompted the smile she was so willingly giving him?

  


"Sure," he returned the smile, feeling a bit relieved. "Can you sit up?" He repeated the question hoping this time the results would be different.

  


Serena frowned slightly. She knew if she sat up her head would be swimming. She didn't want to, but before she refused he explained himself.

  


"I have something you can take for your headache, but you have to sit up in order to take it."

  


Serena bit her bottom lip. Was it worth it to sit up? She didn't feel like she could sit up, truthfully. 

  


"Do you need help?" Darien asked shifting forward in his seat.

  


"No. No, I think I'll be alright, thanks," she waved him off quickly. She was strong, she could do this one simple task.

  


Using her arms, Serena pushed herself towards the oak headboard curving her back to lean up against it. Her eyes squinted shut against the pain her movement brought, she doubled over cradling her head in her hands. Soft whimpers tore at Darien as he watched the slip of a girl in front of him cry. He wanted to jump off his chair to hold her and sooth away her pain, but all he could remember were the times he did try to reach out to her, did hold her. She didn't seem like she liked it very much, he smirk at his own dry wit. 

  


About five minutes passed before Serena's throbbing pain dulled. They sat in silence; Darien not having a clue as to what he should do for her. Serena not wanting to move again, exhausted from the whole experience and embarrassed about crying. She used her hands to wipe at her tear stained face.

  


"Okay, princess," Darien broke the silence with his soft voice, "I know sitting up will hurt, just take it slow alright? I swear, it'll be okay once you take some medicine. You just have to sit up," he tried to urge her.

  


Serena felt broken, felt like breaking down and crying all over again. She just couldn't understand why bad things had to happen to her. Was she a bad person? Did she unwittingly deserve it? What was her problem? She bit on her bottom lip as she sniffled between deep breaths. 

  


"Serena?" Darien leaned over to see through her curtain of sun-dewed hair.

  


She inhaled as deep as she could.. Not here, not now; she told herself. Inhaling again, she readied herself. Slowly, she sat up, all the while flinching at little pangs, but all together, this time hadn't been as bad. She sighed as she laid her head against the headboard again. She was alright. She was okay.

  


Darien smiled down at her as if to say he was proud. After unscrewing the cap, Darien tipped the brown bottle in his right hand, pouring out the substance inside onto a t-spoon that he held in his left. Steadily, he leaned towards Serena, expectantly. 

  


"Open up," Darien ordered after watching her study the spoon for a moment. He felt a little dismayed at her hesitance. 

  


Serena's crystal eyes lifted to Darien's navy then back at the spoon before leaning forward slightly and opening her mouth. She felt so pathetic having him feed her the medicine. She coughed at the tasted of it. What a rancid, bitter taste. Her face scrunched, her eyes looking at the bottle still held in Darien's hand as if blaming it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. How disgusting.

  


"One more," Darien prompted, leaning forward again.

  


Serena eyed the spoon again before opening her mouth to it.

  


"Blah," Serena made another face after swallowing.

  


Darien laughed, amused with her antics, and screwed the lid back onto the bottle. Serena glared at him.

  


"That's not funny. That God awful stuff tasted horrible," she crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the headboard already feeling a bit better, but she wasn't sure it was because of the medicine. 

  


"I never said it'd taste good," he retorted casually as he put his bottle back into the bag from which it came. He'd send the spoon to be washed. 

  


Serena, on the other hand, had only snorted at him before fighting off a yawn. 

  


"It's alright, princess. Just got to sleep and by the time you wake up all your troubles will be gone."

  


God, how she wished that was true.


End file.
